


Jealousy

by awritersparadise000



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersparadise000/pseuds/awritersparadise000
Summary: Spencer confronts Aria about something she saw earlier that day





	Jealousy

Spencer jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned to see Aria resting her head on her shoulder. Aria buried her face in the crook of Spencer’s neck, sighing dramatically. 

“What was that about?” Spencer asked, not exactly in the mood to talk to her but starting up the conversation anyway.

“It was a long day,” Aria began, “Classes were especially boring, then I met up with-”

“Ezra?” Aria looked confused, so she elaborated. 

“I saw you with Ezra today, in his car,” She turned around to face her girlfriend, leaving the knife on the cutting board. Spencer did her best to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears. 

No…” Aria started, “I was gonna say that I met up with Mike for lunch between classes. I’m not exactly sure why you brought up Ezra… ”

“Don’t act dumb Aria, I know exactly what I saw!” The raise in her voice made Aria jump. Spencer’s fists were now clenched at her sides. 

Aria chewed on her lip, knowing she couldn’t act ignorant anymore. 

“It wasn’t what it looked like-” 

“Bullshit! I know exactly what I saw!” 

Aria took a deep breath, doing her best to manage her anger. She knew that if she saw Spencer in Toby’s car, she’d be sceptical too.

“I can promise you that Ezra and I are done. He saw me walking down main street earlier, so he came up to me and asked if we could take a drive around; he wanted to explain all the bullshit he had done. At first I tried to tell him no, but he simply wouldn’t listen. So I heard him out, we went for a peaceful drive, but when he asked to get back together I turned him down. I said that I was already seeing someone else.”

Spencer considered this for a moment. It was a good reason that she would be talking to Ezra after their relationship had already ended, and it sounded like something he would do. He was the type of person that wouldn’t take no for an answer, and would stop at nothing until you heard him loud and clear. 

She chuckled, wiping some tears from her face, “I’m surprised he didn’t try to drive away with you.” 

Aria smiled as well, “He might have, but I told him I wasn’t afraid to call the cops. I think that might’ve scared the idea away.”

Though Spencer was finished with yelling and she believed Aria whole heartedly, she began to cry again. Seeing this made Aria panic just a little inside.

“I’m really sorry Spence, I should’ve just told you right after it had happened -” 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just,” she took a deep breath in, attempting to steady herself, “I was just worried that maybe you had feelings for him, that maybe you wanted to be with him again. 

“Be with that asshole again? I would never, and I’m personally offended that you think I would be.” Aria said with a light tone to her voice.

Spencer giggled, wiping tears from her eyes and clearing her throat, “I’m very sorry your majesty, I had no intention of offending such royalty,” she clasped her hands together, “do you think you could ever forgive me?”

Aria put a thoughtful finger to her lips, “Well, I suppose I could forgive you, but only this once.” They shared a laugh before Aria continued. “In all seriousness, I’m sorry that I hurt you that bad Spence. That was my very last intention. I just thought that maybe if I heard him out and told him I’d moved on he’d finally leave me alone.”

Spencer shrugged, “It’s ok. And I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions like that.” 

“It’s alright. Besides,” she stalked closer to Spencer, placing her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer, “I have to admit, it’s kind of hot when you act all jealous.”

Spencer raised her eyebrow, a smirk growing on her face. “Is that so?” Aria nodded. “Well, then maybe I’ll act jealous a little more often.


End file.
